The Price of Passion
by Maeglin-Amandil
Summary: Anders and a male Hawke move forwards.


**The Price of Passion**

Candles lined the walls of Hawke's bedchamber that evening, casting shadows unevenly across the room. It was drammatic, Anders decided, as he stepped through the door as quietly as he could and took two steps into the room, his eyes darting about. He wasn't nervous; it would be very foolish of him to be, considering that he had already been in this room before. Many times in fact, though never before had it been under this pretence.

An arm wound its way around his abdomen, pulling him backwards so that he was pressed tightly to the torso to which the arm belonged. He felt soft lips trail along the back of his neck, hitting that little spot that sent shivers throughout his entire body, stealing the breath from his mouth, forcing a small, minor moan to squirm from between his slightly agape lips. He felt the facial hair brush the top his back and his lips curved into a smile.

'Are you ready?' Hawke asked, his kisses still coming even as he spoke. His other hand loosely held Anders' side, his fingers spread wide over the mage's jacket. Anders could feel his lips trembling ever so slightly as he continued. 'I don't want to force you into anything,' he went on, though his lips certainly did not halt in their lust-driven work.

'You are not forcing me into anything,' the mage answered,' finding his voice betrayed a certain level of weakness that he would rather have not let revealed. He turned then, facing his lover and allowing Hawke's encasing arm to pull them together so that their chests were pressed tightly. Anders could feel the other's heart beating rapidly in his chest. 'But before we begin,' he whispered, touching Hawke's facial hair with the back of his hand and smiling, 'I would ask you something…if I may?'

Hawke leaned in close then, pressing his lips to Anders'. The sensation of that intimate caress was so simple and yet it was so beautiful, sending a bolt of passion down Ander's spine. He retreated slightly, then went in again, kissing him more aggressively, forcing his tongue into the other's mouth. He heard Hawke's laugh as he flicked Anders intruding muscle with his own. They pulled apart, grinning like naughty children. 'You can ask me whatever you want,' Hawke said then, embracing Anders so that their heads rested on the other's right shoulder.

'I simply wish to know how prepared you are,' Anders whispered into the other's ear. 'I don't know whether or not you have ever done this before or whether you have just not with another man or whether you have or whether you even know how it is done or…' Ander's was aware how hot his cheeks had become, and of the fact that they were almost certainly crimson. 'I'm sorry, I know that I am rambling and that…well I still am rambling…'

Hawke chuckled. 'Stop being so damn adorable,' he whispered, his hand trailing down Ander's back to touch his arse. He pinched it gently, and then began to stroke it with his fingers. 'I have never had sex before, Anders,' Hawke said, holding the mage firmly against himself. 'Some might say that it is embarrassing, I am a grown man who has never been close enough to someone to use my Maker-given sword as he intended.' He laughed at himself then and sighed. 'I know roughly what two men do together when they have sex, but I have never exactly gone in search of solid answers so I am not professional, I was hoping you would lead me.'

Anders sighed. There was no longer that tiny flicker of apprehension inside him now that he knew that Hawke wasn't a sexual professional. He ran his fingers through the other's hair and kissed his earlobe. 'I have told you about Karl…about how we were intimate with each other in the past. He was the only man, in fact the only person I have ever used my maker-given sword with. I know how it is done, in a manner, but I am not professional. My encounters with him were rare and in truth…we only got as far as actually going full out once before we were caught.'

He shivered at the memory that flooded his vision. Karl and he lying together in his bed, naked and sweaty, his own seed coating their chests, slowly drying as it cooled. That was when the Templars had burst in. They had taken him and held him there, naked and afraid. They had beaten him and cut him with their swords then kicked him and thrown him to the ground. Then they came for Anders.

He pushed it away and kissed Hawke's lips, taking him by the hand and leading him to his bed. Ander's sad down on the edge and looked up into his eyes. Hawke was smiling and, as Anders could now clearly see, there was a large bulge beginning to form at his crotch. 'I want you to take me,' he whispered, 'I want to been the sheath for your sword. Don't be afraid, just take me.'

Without another word, the mage ripped the Lordling's trousers down, pulling away his silken underwear and dragging both down to his knees. As he did so, Hawke's manhood sprang free, semi-erect and hardening even faster now that the air was wrapping around it. Though he did not show it, Anders was slightly afraid. Hawke's manhood was much larger than Karl's had been, and growing even further. He estimated that he had about eight inches of flesh in this muscle alone, far more than the mage himself bore. He threw away the thoughts of self-consciousness and ordered Hawke to remove the rest of his clothing. As the Lordling did so, Anders tore of his feather pauldrons and undid his jacket, casting both to the side as he slipped off his belt. His knee high boots were unclasped in seconds and within moments both of them were naked and Hawke was standing before him, the full extent of his manhood ready and dripping with tiny droplets of precum.

Anders took him then, drawing the manhood into his mouth and caressing it with his lips. He moved his tongue along the shaft, massing its head with the tip of his agile organ. Blowing cold breath across it, an action which caused Hawke to throw his head back and murmur in pleasure, Anders continued his work, sucking and blowing the organ constantly, feeling the rivulets of pleasure race up the Lordling's gender and into his body. Hawke's fingers found their way to Anders head, running themselves through the mage's hair has he continued to pleasure the other male, feeling that it came naturally to him, just as it had done when he and Karl had been together. But all thoughts of his other partner were gone, now there was nothing but he and Hawke. No Templars, no mages, just two men in love showing each other how much they cared for each other. As the mage continued his work, Hawke felt his heart hammering in his chest cavity, the strength was beginning to slip away from his legs. Crimson faced, he pulled his hardened shaft away from the seated male and leant down, kissing him as his fingers stroked on of Ander's nipples.

Hawke cast a glance to the intimate place between Ander's legs, noting that his member was also standing to attention. It may not have been as long as his, but Hawke was highly pleased that he was not going to be the one to allow Ander's to enter into him. The thought of Ander's meaty spear thrusting itself deeply inside him made him feel slightly uneasy, he would have probably found it to be painful. He only hoped that Anders would not feel any pain when he mounted him, hoping that all he would feel was pleasure of a kind he could get nowhere else. Anders had done this before, allowed another man to enter him, and Hawke hoped that his experience would allow things to go more smoothly.

Anders wrapped his arms around the others waste and fixed him with an enticingly naughty look, shifting backwards on the bed. Pulling his partner down over him, he kissed him aggressively, nipping the others lips with his teeth as Hawke's hand roamed through the short hairs on the mage's chest, gently tracing over his lovers abdomen and letting the mage's rough pubic hair slip between his fingers. Anders' hand grasped Hawke's member and began to jerk it in a vigorous, forceful motion, keeping to a steady rhythm. The Lordling laughed, thrusting into the other's grip several times before he grabbed Anders' wrists and pinned him down on the bed, pressing him into the sheets.

A pair of muscular legs encased Hawke's torso, the short blonde hairs rubbing against his chest, making him shiver. He released Anders' hands and ran his palms through his leg hairs, fixing with a beautifully devious glare as his hand reached forwards and began to massage the mage's hardened shaft. Ander's leant back and began moaning softly, letting his lover touch him intimately. After a few minutes he sat up 'Stop, stop,' he panted, his face a vivid red. 'Not yet, I want you to taste me,' he grinned,' but later.' Leaning up he kissed his lover. 'Now it is time for you to sheath that dangerous weapon,' his hands brushed against the others sword.

'How?' Hawke asked, leaning forwards to kiss his lover and gently lower him back down onto the bed.

'Use your fingers, push them inside me to open the way. Don't be shy, I can take it,' he said grinning. 'I can use some of my magic, smoothen the way so that it won't be so painful, Karl and I developed that spell together. A shame only I am still able to use magic.' He opened his legs, revealing an exposed backside, the tiny hole situated beneath the sack of his sword. 'Go on, don't be shy.'

Hawke smiled and then thrust a finger inside, feeling Anders shift as he did so. He moved it in and other, turning it around and easing his passage. 'Another,' Anders called and the Lordling thrust two fingers in together, letting them work in unison as he forced open his intimate reaches. For a few more minutes he kept this up, pushing the full length of his fingers into his mate. 'I'm ready,' Anders called.

Slowly, taking caution, Hawke brought the tip of his blade close to the dark, wet entrance of his lover, gently pressing into him. He looked over at his face for affirmation and as soon as the mage nodded, Hawke thrust. Anders sighed and moaned as Hawke established his rhythm, feeling him go deeper and deeper with each forceful movement. The pace picked up and Anders felt his spell struggle to contain the friction produced from such vigorous lovemaking. But he didn't care, he loved it, the feeling of Hawke being inside him, filling him, touching his soul so deeply…the feeling of expressing love with their bodies and becoming a part of one another for each other. He wanted more, he wanted the rough love and feeling of being touched so deeply. Then he felt Hawke reach so deeply that the tip of his lover's blade touch his prostate, sheathed completely, up to the hilt, crammed so tightly inside him that the pleasure was evermore augmented. He threw his head back and screamed as pleasure tore through his body. Hawke leaned over him, kissing his neck as he kept thrusting in and out, sheathing and drawing his intimate blade. Anders yelled screaming as his hands reached for his gender, pulling it so hard that he felt his own pleasure grow and grow until it was blinding, it was like when Justice possesses him, he lost all sense of the world around him, thrown into a primordial state of being though this time it was driven by pleasure.

His own member unleashed a geyser of his warm venom, coating his chest and that of his lover in a warm, salty spray. As rivers and pools formed on the contours of his torso, gathering in his belly button, he felt Hawke's final thrust, and then his insides were coated in the Lordling's seed, filling him and rushing so deep inside him that for a second he forgot how to breath. Hawke kept thrusting for a moment, then withdrawing his blade, leaning down to lick some of the semen from Ander's, dipping his tongue into the thimble sized amount contained in the mage's belly button. Then he rubbed his member with his hand, gathering up traces of his seed into his palm. Holding out his hand to the wizard, who was still reeling from the pleasure that had exploded all over his body. He licked some of his lover's semen from his hand and then felt the last of his own seed spill from his gender onto his chest.

'That…was…just…well…oh…oh holy Maker…oh…that was beyond anything, that was just…my Maker, that is my life simply completed right there,' Anders whimpered, feeling the seed inside him begin to trickle out of his hole. Hawke embraced his lover, letting the residue on their bodies smear across them. Their limp members pressed together, still leaking their beautiful liquids. They kissed and let their hands roam over each other's bodies and then, after a while, they fell asleep, wrapped in each other's limbs and covered in the vestiges and scent of their love.


End file.
